Carry You Home
by SupernaturalRoxMySox21093
Summary: Summary inside. Will not fit inside box.
1. Chapter 1

New Story Coming Soon

Hey ok so I have come up with a whole new story. I am in the process of writing it, and I will post it after I have gotten it all written. I am also going to finish my story Little Angel before I post this new one. I don't know how long it will take to finish this new story or little angel, but just remember the longer you wait the better it gets. Here is the summary and a sneak peak. I am thinking this new one is going to be better, actually a lot better then little angel because I am not just writing as I go along. I have it written before hand. O yea and I would like to remind you I SUCK at summary's ;/

Summary

Holly Nolan was just an average kid, until she turned 6 months old. The night she turned 6 months old, an evil being took her mother away from her and her father. Holly's dad has to now raise Holly all alone and deal with the fact that Monsters are real. Holly's dad is taught to be a hunter by a man named John Winchester (sound familiar?). A few months pass and Holly and her dad are off on their own again, but what happens when tragedy strikes and Holly is on her own at age 8. That's right John takes her in as his own. It has been 2 years since Holly has left all the Winchesters behind, but how is her life now? And will she ever end up with the Winchesters again?

Sneak Peak!

_There are monsters among us. There always have been and there always be. I've known this ever since I can remember. That is what makes me and people like me different. We are called hunters, and there aren't many of us in the world. We are the kids who grew up believing in all the myths and legends, and knowing that the monsters under our bed and in our closets were real. We were the the outcast and loners who learned to be hunters and kill these supernatural beings. Some hunters, like myself, learned everything about hunting from family, others sort of fail into it. I have to say its not easy saving people and watching your own as the same time. This is my story. A story about me, a girl names Holly, just trying to live and be the hunter I was born to be._


	2. How I became who I am

m sorry this is so long but I promise the story won't be in long paragraphs as it it below. Read the past to gain knowledge of the future.

My PAST

**I guess I could start my story off by telling you that my life isn't all roses and butterflies. Infarct if I could describe my life in one word it would be tragic. I grew up learning to hunt, but not wanting to. The only reason I am in this job is my dad. He is the one who started me in it. The only reason he ever began it was my mom.**

**My mom was the best person in the world, or so I was told. I unfortunately never got a chance to properly meet her. She was taken away from me and my father when I was six months old. She was taken by an evil being. A being so evil, that it rules all other evil supernatural things. It was a demon. A demon known as the yellow eyed demon. He took my mom and my dad had to witness it. The demon had no reason to take my mother. He had no right to pin her on the ceiling and burn her to her death. That is the way my mom's last few moments alive were spent. They were spent crying in pain and agony, and being tortured by the flames surrounding her body. After my mother passed we packed up from my hometown in O'Neill California and headed out. My dad always said he was trying to find the truth when we took this long ass trip that lead no where. I always believed he was scared, and running from the truth instead of fining it. I don't think he could actually handle it at that point in time.**

**Three weeks into our trip, we still hadn't found the truth. A week after that the truth found us. A man by the name of John Winchester found us. If you're a hunter and don't know John you outa be shot! John tracked my dad down when he found out about my mom's death. My mom had died the same way his wife had. So john took my dad under his wing and taught him everything about the hunting world. I know you must be wondering where I was while they were being trained. I was left with John's boys Dean, who was nine, and Sam who was four. The three of us were watched over by some man named Pastor Jim.**

**A month later John and his boys went their way and my dad and me went ours. Months passed, and then years and I grew. As I grew my dad taught me everything I needed to know. I learned how to shoot a gun before I learned to tide a bike. That may sound bad but it not, it was actually fun. How many kids can say that? The best thing about hunting was moving from place to place. Every time we moved to a different hotel room or house I got to redecorate it differently with my dad, every time. I actually has most of the non forgetful moments in my life with my dad. Unfortunately I also had the worst day of my life with my father.. A day I will never forget as long as I live.**

**It was a cold October day and I was eight years old. It was suppose to be the best day of my life. It was the first hunt I was actually going to get to go on. I was going to get to salt and burn the bones. I was so excited and my dad was confident in me, he knew I wouldn't let him down. My dad and I packed our old 1969 mustang full of weapons and headed out. We got there and I was bouncing with energy. The blood in my body was pumping with energy. My dad handed me my gun and instructed me where to go and what to do one last time. Salt the bones, burn them, and get out quickly. While my dad entered the old hotel where the sprits were, I ran to my destination. I found the bones quite easily, almost too perfectly. I quickly did my job and got out. Sound perfect right? I wish I could say it ended there.**

**I quickly ran into the old hotel. I ran with a spring in my step from pure joy. I found my dad smiling. I remember it so clearly. I remember him smelling like old spice and smiling with his huge grin. I remember his hair was a little grown out and black as the night. I remember him hugging me and telling me how proud he was. I felt so happy that I could have done anything. I**** knew my dad was truly proud and that meant a lot to me. I remember him laughing and telling me to hurry and get my camerea. It was a tradition for us to take a picture ever hunt. It marked every place we had ever been. It was a tradition that saved my life, but not his.**

**When I returned from the car with the old camera, my dad was gone. At first I thought he could have walked off to look at something, so I waited. Then as any kid does, I thought he was joking so I begin laughing and searching for him. I looked everywhere. I eventually went back to the car. I sat there and waited. I don't know how long I waited, but it was hours. I remember falling asleep just sititng there, wishing he would hurry up and stop playing. I woke up thinking he had to be there in the car, but to my disappointment he wasn't. I was only eight and not knowing what to do I began to panic. I remember being so scared I could hardly breath. I had no where to go. I didn't know who to call.**

**I eventually called the one person I knew could help, the one person who might could figure out where my dad had gone and what happened, John Winchester. I remember John coming to get me. He asked me how long my dad had been gone and how long I had looked. I remember him smiling as me after I told him and him saying "you've done all you can do…and I'm sure your dad will be proud that you stuck it out and looked for him. but its time for a grown hunter to do the rest…the only thing you have to do is wait and that's all you can do."I use to think of this day as the day my dad left me alone, but later I realized it was the day he was taken.**

**John took me and had to take care of me. I will never be able to thank him enough for taking me in and raising me as his own. He was good to me up until the day I left, at age fifteen. I got the idea that I could find the demon and kill him, maybe that was how I could pay back John and my family, but what I didn't realize was it was going to be hard. I had been trained by the best, but it was still hard work. I do sometime miss John, Dean, and especially Sammy. I think it was harder for me to part with Sam then the other Winchesters. It has been a year and I haven't spoken to to any of them, and I guess that's what separates the past from now. Now I am alone, and a full hunter.**


	3. Now

_I am sorry for the wait but i have to celebrate fours birthdays this week and then i had to go on vacation so i am so sorry. This fanfiction will get better_

--

It had been three weeks. That was the thought that kept running through my mind. Three weeks. Three long weeks since Dean's death. Three weeks since Sam had talked to me. Three weeks since Sam had been Sam.

I couldn't stand this any longer. I looked at the clock that read 2 o'clock pm and Sam was still in bed. I understood his pain. I understood it like no one else could. Dean was his brother, his flesh and blood, his guardian. I got that because Dean was my best friend, besides Sam, and in a way was my big brother too. I cringed with anger as I looked at Sam, I no longer had sympathy. This was getting pathetic.

"SAM" I yelled.

Sam sat straight up looking around quickly looking like he was ready to fight off anything. Good at least he still could move. The way he laid around these days you would think he was a vegetable. He looked straight at me with a questioning look on his face, yet with that same blank stare.

"Sam get up" I said.

He looked at he and shook his head and turned right back over.

I walked toward the bathroom. This had gone on long enough. I would have understood if Sam was all alone and had no one, but he had me, and not only me but this amazing power that we knew nothing about. I filled the bathtub up with cold water. It had been three weeks since Sam had taken a shower or bath and today was it.

"Sam this is pathetic. I am not going to let you do this to yourself any longer. We have a fight to win and a battle to win and you laying on your lazy ass isn't doing us any good."

I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up. He had a look on his face, that said he wasn't expecting this. I was surprised at how easy it had been to tug him up. He had obviously lost weight because a month ago it took all my strength to tug him to his feet. I dragged him to his feet and pushed him towards the bathtub. He started resisting as soon as he realized what was about to happen.

"Sam you are getting in that bathtub, even if it takes me two days to get you there" I said.

Sam turned towards me and stood tall compared to me. I was only 5'3" for crying out loud. I pushed and he would slide little by little. Sam shook his head at me. If he only knew how dumb he looked standing there refusing to get into the water. I knew why he didn't want to get into that water. He didn't want the water to hit him and him be sent back into reality. The reality for him would be that his whole family was gone and they weren't coming back. He knew I wouldn't let him make a deal for Dean and he had promised Dean that he wouldn't. I had let him mope around for three weeks doing nothing. It was a dumb move on my behalf, but I didn't want to push him away.

"Sam if you wanna tell me something use your fucking words" I said in a tone that made him stand still and look down at me. I avoided his puppy dog stare. I quickly took my chance to push him backwards. he fail into the bathtub.

"SPLASH"

I quickly jumped in on top of him. He quickly came up from under the water and took a deep breath. His teeth chattered, as did mine. I grabbed him by his shit and pulled him up to me. He had a sort of fear in his eyes.

"Sam listen to me. I am not trying to hurt you. I am trying to help you. It is time for you to be a man. Would Dean want you doing this to yourself. When you died, did Dean lay down in a bed for three weeks and cry? No he fought and he gave his life for you. He knew you were strong enough to fight this and finish it. I know you are strong enough to finish this and be okay." I said with my eyes feeling with tears.

He looked at me with his face begging to lighten up.

"S-Sam you're going to be okay. You might not feel like it now, but trust me you're going to be OKAY" I said as I began to cry. I hadn't cried in three weeks. The last time I cried was the day that Dean was taken and now I felt that my Sam was being taken away as well.

I let my head hang. I felt as if I was letting the whole world down at this point. It wasn't easy trying to be strong anymore. I was pretty close to a breakdown when i felt a warm hand touch my face.

My head shot up and I looked at Sam, tears falling from his face.

"I'm sorry Holly"

I smiled. Sam's voice made my heart flutter. It was a bit raspy from not speaking for so long. I wiped the tears from his face. Then I did something I hadn't done in a long time. I kissed him

...

okay I am sorry if this chpater is lame, it is just getting started


End file.
